


[Podfic] Jealous Orbits

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: In which Kirk and Spock have had sex half a dozen times, but this time it counts.





	[Podfic] Jealous Orbits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jealous Orbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337754) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> Thanks to Dreamlittleyo for giving permission to record this!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/z9ifd27z4xswl6a7o9yxnbiumbp367bh) | **Size:** 14.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:32:05

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Link to the full Card [at my dreamwidth](https://night-inscriber.dreamwidth.org/30012.html)


End file.
